You've Come a Long Way
by Pistachio Chic
Summary: 2000 years later, Castiel and the Winchesters meet Ariel,the archangel, who was banished from heaven. However, there is more to this angel that meets the eye. She is different than other angels, could that be why Sam is so attracted to her? Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

_Okay Yall, this is my first story, so go easy. If you like it review please! Thanks! _

* * *

><p><strong>2000 years ago….(on a Tuesday)<strong>

"Ariel, do you understand the terms of your banishment?" The girl sighed, and nodded. "Yes, sir." She gave the large blob of light a glare before it continued. "And do you know why you are being banished, Ariel?" The girl nodded solemnly. "I stole a vessel, went down to Earth with permission, and disobeyed Michael's direct orders." She muttered.

"Exactly. Now, the vessel you _stole_ will not be able to support an archangel such as yourself for much longer. We have a vessel for you, it's special. You won't be able to change it for _six thousand years_." The voice boomed pompously.

The girl's head snapped up, shocked. "What? But that's my entire-"

"Banishment? Yes, girl. You're not being banished to Earth to have fun, Ariel. This is a punishment. Are we clear?"

"Yes, Zachariah." The girl sighed, and as she walked away to meet her fate, she held her hand out to a small, pale blue light. "Goodbye, Castiel. I hope we meet on Earth."

"Goodbye, Ariel." The voice replied, sadly.

**On Earth….**

Ariel looked down at her hands. Her fingers were long, and delicate, her nails perfectly manicured. Her gaze lifted to what she was wearing. It was a long cloak, that flashed colors and reflected the light. If she stood still long enough, she could blend in with her surroundings. Ariel stopped for a moment, to take in her surroundings. She was in a massive forest, full of neverending trees. There was a stream nearby. Ariel ran to it, almost stumbling along the way. She still wasn't used to having a vessel. She stopped at the stream, and saw her reflection. Her hair was long, wavy, and silver. The sunlight almost made it glow. Her eyes were violet, they were large and startled at the face staring back at them. Leaning down, Ariel put a hand to her face. "Lioness of God" she mumbled.

**2000 years later….(current day)**

"Oh, c'mon Sam! That's bullshit!" Dean complained, stepping out of his Impala. His brother, Sam, shrugged. "Hey, that's just what Cas told me."

Dean frowned. "Why would Cas tell _you_ something before _me_?" He yelled. "I mean, I thought we were friends!" He threw his hands up in frustration, walking towards the hotel room with Sam. "We are friends, Dean, but I could not find you." A gruff voice said from behind them. "I believe you were out getting 'laid' as you like to call it."

Dean scrunched up his face, knowing full well Castiel was right. "Alright, smartass, I'm here now. Are you sure your suspicions are right?" He asked. The angel nodded. "I believe something powerful resides in this city. I can feel it."

"Don't get too feely, Cas. It's kinda creepy." Dean replied, throwing his bags on a bed as they finally got into the room. Castiel gave him a tilted stare. "Ignore him, Cas. He's being a _jerk_." Sam blurted before Dean could say something else. Dean was insulted.

"Bitch." He threw a pillow at Sam, who dodged it with ease.

Castiel shook his head, confused by human antics. "When can we leave?"

Sam held his hands up in surrender. "All right, we'll go check it out now. Okay?" Cas nodded, and followed the Winchesters out of the room.

**Meanwhile….**

Ariel scooped the rabbit food out of the bag, and dumped it into a container in the cage. Three or four rabbits hopped over and began to eat. Ariel smiled approvingly and wiped her hands on her apron. She looked around, and surveyed the area. "Kay, I've got fish, ferrets, mice, hamsters, gerbils, rats, rabbits, snakes, frogs, lizards, birds, and dogs fed. Their cages are all clean, and I'm done tidying up for the day!" She smiled gleefully and adjusted her "Perry's Pets" Visor. She loved the pet shop.

Just then, three men came walking into the store. Ariel looked up. These guys so obviously did not wanna buy a bunny. Ariel ran back behind the counter, and up to the cash register. "Can I help you guys?" Her violet gaze met an icy blue one. "Ariel? Is that you?" the man staring at her asked. Ariel instantly panicked. Around here, everybody knew her as Ari, just Ari. Her glance quickly drifted to the other two men, one was tall with long brown hair and the other was shorter, with lighter hair as well. "Don't you recognize me?" The third man asked, obviously offended. The other two seemed just as surprised as she did. However, something was off about this guy, she just couldn't put her finger on it…. Her eyes widened in realization. "Castiel?"


	2. Chapter 2

_Okay, chapter two! Yay! A MASSIVE Thank-you to _**angeleyenc**, _for being the first to review. You rock! Anyway, onto the story!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Continued…..<strong>_

"Wait, you know her?" Dean asked, dumbfounded. Sam looked just as confused. Castiel nodded, still staring at the young woman before him. "This is my sister, Ariel." She gave them a shy smile, breaking away from Castiel's gaze. She only looked to be about twenty-six or twenty-seven years old, Sam noticed. He gave her a smile back. She blushed, and turned to her brother. "So, it's….been a while, huh?" She asked, nervously rubbing at the back of her neck. "Yes, it has." He replied. "Your current vessel is much more beautiful than the last one I saw you in." He stated. "Yeah." Sam nodded enthusiastically. Then, seeing Ariel turn bright red, he'd realized he just called a complete stranger beautiful. He turned red as well. Dean chuckled, but he stopped when Sam elbowed him in the ribs, hard.

"Uh, thanks.. I remember, when Michael"-She grimaced at his name- "Sent me down here, he this vessel is what I would look like if I were human. He said it was specially made for father's Lioness."

"Lioness?" Dean asked. Castiel nodded. "In most human mythology, Ariel is considered to be the 'Lioness of God'. She is the protector and healer of nature." He said proudly. His young sister had done well for herself. Just then, Ariel's watch started beeping. She looked up at them, violet eyes sparkling. "Well, that's the end of my shift. How about I close up shop, and we go some where and catch up?" she asked. Castiel gave a slight smile, and nodded. "Oh and these are the Winchesters." He mentioned, gesturing towards the guys. "This is Dean, and this is Sam." Ariel held out her hand to Dean. He shook it. "It's nice to meet you Dean." she said contentedly. He gave Ariel a grin back. Next, Ariel held out her hand to Sam. He grabbed it gently, a shook it. Her violet gaze met his warm brown one, and she held it for a moment before blushing and turning to grab her cloak. Sam gave a nervous smile and ran a hand through his brown hair. Dean gave him a curious look, as if to say: what the hell's going on with you? Castiel, however, was oblivious. He was just happy to see his sister. His smile grew when he saw Ariel put on her cloak. "You still have it." She smiled back and nodded, heading towards the shop door. Her cloak was slightly faded after two thousand years, it was a dark silver, almost matching her hair. As they all stepped outside, Sam noticed it was sprinkling. "Oh, man, it's gonna start raining soon." he said, looking up at the sky. Ariel, who was standing next to him, looked up as well. "It's dark out, too. Go figure." She said sarcastically.

Sam looked down at her. She was a good foot shorter than him. Her hair sparkled, due to the moonlight. Her gaze drifted towards him. "Enjoying the view, sasquatch?" She asked, one brow raised. Sam turned away quickly, thanking god that no one could see him turning red in the dark. "Uh, sorry." He apologized. Ariel shrugged. "No problem, I guess." She turned to Dean and Castiel. "So, is there anyplace you guys wanted to go?"

**Tina's Pie Shack (After the Pies)**

"And to think, I used to Raphael's closest sibling." Ariel said sadly, shaking her head. Castiel had told her everything that had been going on. "I'm glad Michael's in the pit, though. That self-righteous assbag deserves it." Dean began to laugh at Ariel's choice of language. Castiel was surprised at her language. Ariel noticed this, and gave him a guilty look. "Sorry, I've been here on Earth so long, it's hard _not_ to adapt to their ways." Castiel gave a small nod. Dean looked over at Sam, he was being quiet- well, quieter than normal, anyway. But then, he looked where his little brother was staring. At Ariel. He smiled.

Castiel cleared his throat and addressed his younger sister. "Ariel, do you think you be able to help us? It would mean a lot." She looked shocked at first, but then she nodded with a fierce gleam in her eyes. "Anything you need, brother." She said.

"Hey, Ariel? Why'd you get banished in the first place?" Dean asked.

The female archangel looked down for a moment. Then she took a deep breath and explained. "Two thousand years ago, I was banished from heaven for hijacking a vessel and disobeying Michael. When I was just a tiny speck of light, I heard Michael was traveling down to Earth to run an errand. I asked if I could come, and he said no. He didn't think I would fare well against the humans. So, without his permission, I possessed a young woman who was dying of an unknown disease. When Michael discovered me, he was furious. He said if I wanted to be on Earth so badly, I would be banished there for six thousand earth-years." Ariel looked back up. There was sadness in her eyes. Castiel put a comforting hand on her shoulder, his eyes were filled with sympathy.

"God, I'm sorry, I-" Dean began, but Ariel put up her hand and closed her eyes. "Don't worry about it, Dean." She gave him a weak smile. Sam squirmed uncomfortably. There had been no tables available, so they had to take a booth. And Sam's large, built figure only fit in the booth next to Ariel's small, slender one.

Ariel drummed her hands on the table. "You guys wanna come to my apartment with me? We could hang out, if you want." Castiel looked at Sam and Dean for confirmation, and then nodded. "We…have time to spare."

**Ariel's Apartment (The Place that makes Sam Slightly Uncomfortable)**

"Here we are. Home sweet home." Ariel smiled as she stepped through the door and flicked on the lights. The other three people stepped in. Sam gave a long whistle. "You've got a nice place, Ariel."

"Thank you. And you can call me, Ari, if you like." She gave him a shy smile. "Uh, okay." Sam smiled back slightly flustered. She stared at him curiously for a moment before shaking her head and turning to address Cas. "I hope you guys don't mind, but I've gotta go change into some pj's, or something more comfortable." She walked over to the door that Sam assumed was her bedroom. He was slightly curious to see what was in there.

A few minutes later, Ariel came out wearing her favorite pajamas. It was a silky black knee-high nightgown, complete with her favorite black pajama bottoms. She noticed Sam staring as she walked out. She smiled. Let him stare.

"You guys want a beer or something?" She called as she walked into the kitchen. "Yes, please!" Dean replied. Ariel laughed to herself as she grabbed four beers from the fridge. Dean was pretty cool, and of course her brother was awesome, he was related to _her_. But Sam….well, she didn't know what to think of Sam yet.

As she walked back into the living room, she noticed the guys were still standing.

Ariel took a seat on her large couch, and patted the seats next to her, motioning for the boys to come and sit. Castiel and Sam sat on either side of her, beers in hand. Dean took a spot on the other side of Sam, nudging him. When Sam leaned over to him, Dean whispered: "You've got the hots for her, don't you?" Sam sat back, obviously offended. "I do not!" He said, a little _too_ loudly. That resulted in awkward stares from Castiel and his sister.

**A Few Hours Later…**

"Well, Ariel, it's been nice meeting you, and you can definitely consider me to be your friend." Dean said, stepping out of the apartment. "Ariel, I've missed you very much and I'm glad we found you." Cas gave her a smile and held out his hand. But instead, she leaned forward and gave him a hug. "Family doesn't shake hands. They hug." she said sternly as he left out the door. "It's uh, been nice meeting you, Ariel." Sam grinned. Ariel put a hand on his shoulder, which gave him shivers. "It's been great meeting you, Sam." she gave him a warm smile as she handed him a slip of paper. "If you or your brother are _ever_ in trouble, just call." Her violet eyes were soft and sparkly. Sam nodded. "Will do." He gave a nervous laugh, and stepped out the door.

"Bye, Sammy." she called. He was about to correct her and say: _It's Sam, not "Sammy", _but he decided not to.

"Bye, Ariel. I hope we meet again soon."


	3. Chapter 3

_Woohoo! Chapter 3! That damn plot bunny keeps showing up at the oddest times! Anyway, enjoy the story._

* * *

><p><strong>Two Weeks Later…<strong>

"Dammit, Sam! Will you just call her?" Dean yelled, pressing his entire weight against the door. There were several demons on the side, extremely pissed. They had already tried calling for Castiel, but he wasn't arriving anytime soon. "But, Dean-" Sam objected, but he was cut off by his brother's irate tone. "Sam! Call! Now!" He shouted, pulling out his gun.

Sam sighed, and pulled out his phone. He had Ariel's number on speed dial, in case he ever got up the nerve to call and chat, but of course he would never tell Dean that. After what seemed like five minutes, he finally picked up.

"Hello?" She asked.

"Uh, hey Ariel…."

"Oh, hi Sam!" She replied happily.

Ariel's tone grew serious. "Hold on. I'll be there in a sec." she hung up. "Uhm, thanks…" Sam mumbled to himself, closing his phone. "Hey, Sam! Some help would be nice!" Dean yelled, struggling to keep the door shut. All of a sudden there was a flash of silver and a fluttering of wings. "Ariel!" Dean gasped in relief. "Can you help us?" The she-angel nodded, walking towards the door with a serious look on her face. She pressed her hands against the door. "You guys might wanna step behind me." The boys stood behind her, guns drawn. She took her hands from the door, and the demons belted in. There was about seven of them, from the looks of it. Ariel gave a smirk, and drew her angel sword from her cloak. Her sword was a silver blur. She moved with a sort of angelic grace. With the help of Sam and Dean, all but the last demon was killed. The boys were standing there, in awe of the angel's combat skills. Dean stepped in. "We can handle this one-" But he was silenced by Ariel's hand. She was staring the demon down, sword in hand, pacing in a circle with the demon. "This is a Loray demon, guys. I don't wanna see you get hurt." Ariel scowled at the demon as she snickered. "Aw, how cute! A guardian Angel." The Loray smirked. But unfortunately, she didn't have time to react before Ariel's blade went through her skull. The angel yanked her sword from the dead creature's cranium, letting it drop to the ground.

With pleased smile on her blood-dropped face, she turned to the Winchesters. They stepped back instinctively.

She frowned at them and pointed to Dean, checking him over. "You're filthy." She turned to Sam, searching his eyes. "And you're hurt." Sam's hand went to his side, covering the wound from Ariel. She and Dean walked over to inspect him. Dean's brow furrowed. "C'mon, Sammy. Let's get ya stitched up."

"Um, hello? Angel here? Dean, you go take a shower, and I'll fix him." She pointed towards a door leading to a bathroom. Dean shrugged. "Alright." He headed towards the door.

"Kay, Sam, shirt off." Ariel commanded. Sam did a double take. Did he hear that right? "Uh, what?" Ariel looked him squarely in the eyes. "I said, shirt off, Sammy. I need physical contact with your wound in order to heal it."

"Oh, right." Sam replied stupidly. He took off his shirt and lifted his arm so Ariel could get a better look. It was just then he noticed Dean standing in the doorway, wiggling his eyebrows. "Dean, get your ass in the shower and stop harassing your brother." Ariel said, without turning around. She heard the door close, and the shower turn on. She rolled her eyes. Human males could be so dumb, sometimes. Finally, Ariel reached out and tenderly ran her finger near the edge of the large cut. She felt Sam's sharp intake of breath. She looked up and gave the young hunter a sympathetic smile.

"Don't worry, Sam. You'll be healed in no time. Do you trust me?" Ariel asked, cautiously. Sam nodded. "I trust you, Ari."

She breathed a sigh of reassurance. "Good. Now, I haven't done this in a while so it may take a minute."

"That's fine with me."

Taking in a deep breath, Ari closed her eyes and pressed both of her hands against the wound, hard. Sam flinched a little.

"I'm sorry if I'm causing you any pain."

He managed a weak smile.

"You are, but it's good pain, I think."

Ariel chuckled and pulled her hands away. What was left of Sam's wound was a quickly fading scar. She looked up at Sam again, standing up. "If it makes you feel any better, any female angel would be honored to heal your….incredibly …..built…..body." Her words slowed down as she looked over Sam's chest and finally met his eyes. Without thinking, Sam leaned forward, his face mere inches away from Ariel's.

All of a sudden, they heard the shower turn off and the bathroom door open. Ari quickly leaned back, and Sam turned away. Dean came out and surveyed the scene. The two of them were bright red, so he was guessing he interrupted something. He casually walked over to the duffel on the other side of the room, and pulled out a shirt for Sam. "Dude, put a shirt on. Ari doesn't wanna see that." Sam caught the shirt, giving Dean a glare. He grinned back at his younger brother.

Ariel let out a nervous giggle. Out of all the years she had been stuck on Earth, she'd _never_ done that before. Hell, she'd never even come _close_ to doing anything like that. And yet, Sam momentarily attracted her. Momentarily. She composed herself, and addressed the Winchesters.

"Hey, can I make you guys dinner?"

**An Hour Later…..(At the Boys' Motel Room)**

"Ariel, you are an awesome cook. I didn't even think you could cook a burger that way." Dean mumbled, rubbing his full stomach. Sam gave her an appreciative nod, he was still being awkward about what happened earlier. Ariel grinned at the two of them in satisfaction. "I'm glad you liked it." Then she remembered something. "Hey, before I leave, I have something for you guys." She reached into her cloak pocket, and pulled out two amulets. They were both small clusters of crystals, in various shades of one color. She handed the one with blue crystals to Dean, and she gave the green one to Sam. "These will turn black whenever there's danger. And they'll glow white when there's an angel or some other holy presence." and lastly, she added. "They turn red when you need my help. And I'll come for you." She smiled, pulling out her own purple amulet from under her shirt.

"That's awesome, Ari! Thanks!" Dean said enthusiastically. He looked expectantly at Sam, who was smiling at Ariel. Dean raised a brow. "Uh, hello?" Sam looked over at his big brother. "Oh! Right, sorry." Sam put the amulet around his neck and gave Ariel a grin. "I like it." he stated, still staring at Ariel. Dean rolled his eyes, this was getting ridiculous.

Ariel gave Sam a smile back, and then checked her watch. "Oh Gods, I'd better get back, I don't wanna seem intrusive or anything-" But Dean interrupted, he had the best idea. "How about you stay and hunt with us, Ari? I'm sure Sam wouldn't mind." He glanced over at Sam, who shrugged shyly.

"I don't know…." She began.

"Please." Sam's voice sounded needy. She sighed, and looked at him. "Okay, fine. I'll hunt with you."


	4. Chapter 4

_4th Chappie! This really isn't relevant to any sort of demon hunting, I just wanted to write about it._

* * *

><p><strong>One Week Later….<strong>

"Ariel, will you please come out of the bathroom?" Castiel pleaded to his sister.

"No! I feel stupid!" A muffled voice shouted from the other side of the door. Sam, who was standing in the middle of the room, began to pace. "Ari? Please? We're gonna be late, and then we won't have a chance to get the stone!" He yelled. "You can go without me, can't you?" her voice replied.

"No, Ariel. You know that. You have to have a date in order to get into the dance, and Dean's already there with his date. Now come on out." Sam yelled.

"Ariel, don't make me break down this door." Castiel warned. "Alright! Fine, I'm coming out, but don't laugh." The lock to the bathroom clicked, and Ariel stepped out. Sam gasped. Wow. Her violet eyes glared at him in frustration, but she truly was beautiful. Black pumps led to long, graceful legs that ran all the way up to her short black dress, that gave her curves the reorganization they deserved, and finally up to her gorgeous face framed by her long, wavy, silver hair. Sam let out the breath he had been holding for quite some time, still staring at Ariel.

Awkwardly, Castiel cleared his throat. He knew something weird was going on with Sam, but he wasn't sure what, exactly. "If that's all you needed, then I must be going." He stated.

Sam's attention snapped back to Castiel. "Oh. Uh, right, Cas. Thanks." The angel nodded and left. Leaving Sam and Ariel alone.

"Believe me, Ari. I would never laugh at you, because…well, you look amazing." Sam laughed nervously. Ariel blushed. 'Thanks. You look good too…tux." Sam's hand automatically went up to his bowtie, straightening it. Not really. He made it more crooked. Ariel rolled her eyes, walking towards Sam. "Dork, you just messed it up." she laughed, making it straight.

"Sorry." He replied staring….again. She looked up at him and crossed her arms, smirking. "What am I going to do with you, Sam Winchester?"

"I don't know, exact your revenge?" He teased, linking his arm in Ariel's. "Let's go dance."

**Rillington Manor (What a Stupid Name…)**

"Rillington Manor. Jeez, what a stupid name." Sam muttered as he walked up towards the front entrance. Dean was waiting there, alone. "Dude, what happened to your date?" Sam asked. "She bailed out at the last minute!" He cried.

"Leave this to me." Ariel said, opening the door. "C'mon guys." They followed close behind. Ariel walked up to a man at the greeting table. "My name is Ariel Carlysle, and this is my…." She wasn't sure what to call Sam. "I'm her _boyfriend_, Samuel Quinn." Sam finished for her. Ariel nodded, playing along and gesturing towards Dean. "And this is our bodyguard, Munserlin. There have been threats made on our lives recently, so we found it necessary to bring a guard along. He'll have to check all of the rooms in this house, to make sure there's no potential threats." Ariel finished haughtily. The greeter nodded, and waved them forward. Sam and Dean looked at each other, impressed. Ariel turned to face Dean. "Ok, Munserlin," She giggled. "Go check out the rooms for any potential threats." She demanded mockingly. Dean nodded, gave her a wink, and went on his way. Sam looked ahead at the dance floor in front of him. He looked down at Ariel, who was staring back at him. "You ready?" He asked nervously. She nodded and gave him a confident smile. "Let's rock." She linked her arm around his and dragged him out on the dance floor. He exhaled slowly. _Dude, calm down. You're just dancing, _he thought.

Ariel smiled at him as she put one hand on Sam's shoulder, holding the other one. He gently put his other hand around Ariel's waist, smiling back at her. Together, they slowly "danced" to the steady beat of the music. But this wasn't dancing, according to Ariel. She was used to the fast, upbeat music that played in the dark clubs where everyone danced a maximum of three inches away from each other. But this was slow, light, _physically painful_ music, as the female angel put it. Sam laughed, and then, feeling bold, he let go of Ariel's hand wrapping it around the other side of her waist, pulling her close.

She raised a brow at him, putting her free hand on his other shoulder. Then she did something that surprised even Sam. After a moment of thinking, she wrapped her arms around his neck, laying her head on his chest. Sam was startled at first, but then he relaxed, and touched the top of her head gently with his own. _This is how it should be._

**Meanwhile…**

Very quietly, Dean snuck up the stairs, leading to a hallway with only two doors. He grinned. This was gonna be a snap.

**Back to the Dance!**

Ariel closed her eyes. Sam….he meant something to her. This had been a first, and that was saying something, considering how long she'd been stuck on Earth. She opened her eyes and looked up at him. He smiled down at her. Just then, Sam leaned down, and met her lips softly with his own. Ariel closed her eyes, pulling Sam down even closer down to her.

Just then, "Am I interrupting something?" Dean was there, one eyebrow raised, a smirk on his face. Ariel opened one eye, still attached to Sam's lips. Shit. She leaned back, loosening her arms. Sam opened his eyes, confused. Dammit, it must've been the tongue. Maybe that was too much. "Was the tongue too much?" He asked guiltily. The bright-red Ariel put a hand over her face. An loud eruption of laughter came from behind him. He closed his eyes in irritation, and turned around.

"Was the tongue too much?" He said in a squeaky fake Sam-voice, still laughing his ass off.

Ariel rolled her eyes. "Dean, do you have the stone?" she hissed. He nodded, still snickering. "Good, let's go." she stomped off towards the door. Sam gave his brother a look, and followed after Ariel. Dean chuckled, and left for the door as well.


End file.
